


No Asylum Here

by lorij (Murphtastic)



Category: due South
Genre: AU, Angst, Bad!Ben, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murphtastic/pseuds/lorij
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another way "Asylum" could have gone. If, you know, Fraser was sort of a sociopath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Asylum Here

**Author's Note:**

> The Fraser in this story is...well, he's not a nice guy.

I will forever remember the mixture of hurt and disbelief on Ray's face when I handcuffed him. An added bonus, to be sure. It was my duty as an officer of the law to arrest him, true, but I needed to insure his compliance.

I'd waited a long time for this opportunity to arise. Bided my time and burned with a hunger that has become all too familiar over the years. Many a night I lay awake and thought about Ray. Did he realize the effect he had over me? I don't think he did. Ray is unaware of how he is regarded. The way he moves, so graceful. The tight jeans and t-shirts sending signals to every man and woman in the squadroom. The dazzling smile he gives when something goes right.

He casts a mesmerizing spell, my Ray. That's how I have come to think of him. My Ray.

And then I was presented with the chance to make him completely mine. It's laughable, how quickly I earned his trust. Accused of murder? Run to Fraser, he'll take care of you. I'm considered trustworthy by most people I meet. Perhaps it's the uniform. Perhaps it's my winning smile.

It's all an act, of course. No one is that naïve or innocent. Innocent is something I have never cared to be. Who wants to cling to innocence when there are so many enjoyable immoral things to do?

Immoral things like fucking one's partner.

Ray once asked if I found him attractive. I didn't exactly lie, although I do lie every day. I told him that I did find him attractive. What I should have said was that I wanted to hold him down and fuck him until he screamed for mercy. That I wanted to *own* him.

But I didn't. I waited for the just the right moment.

It came in the sound of my handcuffs clicking into place around Ray's wrists. It took all my control just to stop from coming in my pants right then and there. There is nothing more erotic than Ray Kowalski in cuffs.

I pulled him to his feet and out of the Inspector's office before he had a chance to protest. I wanted Ray confused. He was already in pain from the head injury and that made it even better. I knew, better than most, that Ray is a fighter. The more off-balance he is, the better chance I had of getting the upper hand.

I led him up the stairs gripping his arm firmly to allow no chance for escape. Ray tried to pull away several times, but I simply tightened my grasp until I heard him whimper. I smiled at the sound; he would make many more like that later on.

At the top of the stairs I debated on whether or not to use the Queen's bedroom. In the end, I decided against it. Ray and I would be more comfortable in the other room. With Ray in tow, I headed for the door. He again tried to get away, this time trying words as well.

"Fraser, what the hell is going on? Get these cuffs off of me!" Ray's voice was angry, but not frightened. Why would he be afraid of his good friend, Benton Fraser?

I said nothing until we were at the bedroom door. I opened it and flipped the light switch. The room had a large four-poster bed, perfect for my needs. Placing a hand in the center of Ray's back, I shoved him inside. I quickly shut the door and locked it. Better safe than having unwelcome visitors.

Ray stood next to the bed, having regained his balance. He still looked angry, but there was a hint of fear in his eyes. That little bit of fear was like a drug to me. It infused me with the power I am addicted to.

"What the fuck are we doing in here?"

Smiling lazily, I rested my back against the door. My smile widened when Ray began to pace back and forth, awaiting my answer. In a short while I would tame the wild animal in Ray and make him loyal to me.

"Answer me, Fraser."

Definitely more fear. I could smell it.

I pushed myself off the door and slowly approached Ray. His pacing slowed as I neared him. I kept advancing until we stood inches apart. "Have you ever been fucked by a man, Ray?"

Oh, if I could have taken a picture of the look on his face. I inhaled deeply, the salty tang of fear coming off Ray hanging heavy in the air.

Those blue eyes of his grew wide and he swallowed convulsively. Ray stumbled back a step and ran into the bed. Now he had nowhere else to go. "W-what?"

I inched forward until our chests were touching. "Oh, come now, Ray. I find it hard to believe that you've never been fucked before. You can't tell me that you don't know what it's like to have another man up your ass?" Ray shook his head 'no', still staring at me. "Surely you've had offers? You're very desirable, Ray. I know quite a few men that wouldn't mind having a go at you."

We were so close that I could feel his short pants of breath against my face. Ray's fettered hands were pushing against my chest even as he stared into my eyes. "I- Fraser, what's going on?"

No anger in his tone now. Just fear. Fear of me.

There is no better feeling then knowing that someone is afraid of you. I have power over Ray now. Power that I can and will exploit.

"What's going on, Ray? You're a smart man, you tell me." This was my favorite part. Toying with him. Playing with his mind. Using my superior size to intimidate him. I pressed my chest against Ray's and this time he lost his balance and fell onto the bed.

I stood over him triumphantly. This was easier then I thought. It was disappointing. I almost wished that Ray had put up more of a fight. "Have you figured it out yet, Ray? Have you figured out what's going on?"

"Goddamn you, Fraser. I don't want this. Get the fuck away from me!" Ray demonstrated his feelings by kicking out at me. Such a stupid move since I simply caught his leg and twisted it violently. He cried out and attempted to use his good leg to push himself away from me.

I stopped his movements by straddling him quickly. He fought me and I enjoyed it very much. But Ray was no match for me, handcuffed and pinned to the bed. His body heaved and twisted under mine until I let more of my weight rest on him.

In a few short moments Ray had exhausted himself. He was injured, after all, and had run many blocks to the Consulate. He had run to asylum. Or what he thought was asylum, when in reality it was heaven for me, hell for him.

"Please, Fraser. Don't do this. Please, Ben. Please, I don't want you to do this."

It really was touching how he pleaded with me, using my first name in an attempt to reach me. I surely must be insane to be attacking my partner like this, right?

"Oh, Ray," I purred, stretching out so that I completely covered him. "You really haven't figured it out, have you? I don't give a flying fuck what *you* want. This is about what *I* want. And what I want, Ray Kowalski, is your ass."

I muffled his answer with my hand. It was more of a scream, really. Perhaps he thought by screaming he would get Turnbull's attention. Turnbull knows not to get involved in my business. He is such a good learner, too. It only took several sessions to teach him how to suck cock properly.

"Turnbull can't hear you, Ray. Nor would he help you if he could." Ray stared up at me, eyes suspiciously bright. It was almost too early for tears, but I was certain that Ray would be able to hold himself together for a bit longer. "Today you're all mine. This body is mine to do with as I please. Do you know how much enjoyment you'll give me, Ray?"

It was time to move onto the next stage. Removing my hand from Ray's mouth, I backhanded him hard. He was now unresisting and dazed from the force of my blow.

In no time at all, I had the cuffs unlocked and Ray stripped. He started to murmur and tried to push me away. I positioned him on the bed and pulled his arms above his head, handcuffing him to the bedpost. That task accomplished, I stood up and started to remove my clothing.

Ray came fully awake just as I was removing my tunic. He took in the fact that he was naked and chained to a bed silently. His glittering eyes focused on my hands, undoing each button slowly. He said nothing, just stared at me.

I began to talk to him as I undressed. "I've waited for this moment for a long time, Ray. It was just a matter of waiting for the right time. You have no idea how pleased I was when you showed up, bleeding and in pain, on my doorstep."

"Fuck you." Ray's voice trembled as he tore his eyes off of me and studied the ceiling. "Shoulda known there was something off about you. No one's that damn perfect."

I laughed aloud. "Oh, but there's where you're wrong! Benton Fraser is perfect. Everyone thinks so." My boots and jodhpurs came next and Ray still wouldn't look at me.

"Freak."

"Call me what you wish. I get what I want, when I want it. And I want you. Simple as that." I removed my boxers and returned to the bed, this time lying next to Ray. He shuddered as I ran a hand down his chest and stomach, stopping at his cock. "Shall I make you want this, Ray?"

"Nooo…don’t touch me." Ray moaned softly as I grasped his cock and began to stroke it. I have talented hands and in no time he was erect and he was thrusting helplessly into my hand. "Stop, Fraser. Pl--" Ray's plea turned into a strangled scream as he came.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" This time there were tears in Ray's eyes. He was horrified by his body's response and that he had been helpless to stop me. Yet another thing I held over him.

I gathered up his semen and smeared it on my cock, lubricating myself as best I could. I didn't care if anything happened to Ray, I just didn't want the skin rubbed off my dick. "Now I can get what I wanted all along," I whispered in Ray's ear as I rolled on top of him. "Your ass." I ground my erection into his stomach, enjoying the feel of Ray's skin against mine.

My words didn't register with him. His eyes were again fixed on the ceiling and I knew he had retreated inside himself. "Ray!" I said sharply, pinching a nipple. He gasped and arched his back. "Stay with me, Ray. This is the best part."

"Goddamn you, Fraser."

I smiled down at him. "He already has, Ray. He already has."

No more words were spoken as I pushed Ray's legs apart and settled between them. Using one hand, I positioned myself at the entrance to his body. The other hand I used to keep Ray with me, either pinching his nipple or slapping his face.

He screamed when I thrust into him. Ray was tight, even tighter then Turnbull had been. I almost came immediately, it felt so good, but managed to hold off. "Ray? Can you feel me inside you? Can you feel how hard you make me? You're so tight, Ray. No man has ever fucked you before, has he?" I pulled back slightly and thrust in hard.

"No," he sobbed, back arching in pain. "Please stop, Fraser. You’re hurting me."

I didn’t answer but began to slowly pump in and out of Ray. I studied his face intently as I fucked him. Pain was clearly evident, but not enough pain. I increased the speed of my thrusts and watched as Ray's eyes widened and his mouth opened to let out another scream.

"That's it, Ray. Scream so I know what a good job I'm doing. Let Turnbull know you're my whore." I was close to the edge and pounded into Ray, wishing I could make this last forever and ever. We were perfectly matched, he and I. Of course I would fuck him again, but this was the first time, the most special. I bit into Ray's shoulder hard enough to draw blood. Hard enough to leave a scar. Now he was permanently marked.

Ray continued to scream as I thrust harder and faster into him. "I know you love it, Ray. And we'll do it again, I promise. Ray!" My own scream joined Ray's as I came, harder than I ever had before.

I collapsed on top of Ray, my face buried in his neck. The only sounds in the room were my harsh breathing and Ray's painful whimpers. "Ray, that was perfect. I've never come like that before. If I'd known you were this good a fuck, I never would have waited."

I lifted my head and looked at Ray. His eyes were closed, tears streaming down his cheeks. I grabbed the handcuff key and unlocked Ray. He had a few marks on his wrists, but nothing serious. Blood dripped from the bite mark on his shoulder. I made a mental note to have the sheets dry cleaned.

Pulling out of Ray, I rolled off and turned us so that Ray's back was against my chest. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close against me. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it? Next time will be better. For you, anyway. You'll learn to love it when I fuck you, Ray. I know you're in some pain now but that will pass."

A shuddering sigh met my words.

"Yes," I murmured, holding Ray tighter. "Next time will be even better."


End file.
